The invention relates to a dispensing container for dispensing plural agents wherein there is a vertical dividing wall between two agent storage chambers of the same volumetric capacity. In each chamber there is a lever push rod operating mechanism actuated by means of a push key to move a half shell plunger which forces release of the agent from the dispenser.